A plurality of types have been proposed for a head-mounted display (e.g. see Patent Document 1). For example, one conventional head-mounted display is configured to draw an image on a retina by moving light from a light source at high-speed using an optical deflection element, such as a galvano-mirror. In order to improve the optical performance of such a head-mounted display, a number of lenses must be increased and a glass, having a large specific gravity, must be used to sufficiently correct chromatic aberration, which results in an increase in the size and weight of the optical system. This tendency is particularly conspicuous if lens elements, which are used, are all rotationally symmetrical with respect to the reference axis (e.g. spherical lens).